Seth's Journey
by JaiGrimWhisky
Summary: Just the start of a little story I've been working on, not sure if I'm continuing it but if you like it give it a review! Thanks! (note: there is not much storyline at the moment, just a load of fights, we'll get into the nitty-gritty of the plot later)


His head rocketed to the side and a bullet embedded itself in his skull as he slumped to the table. The hall went into a frenzy and the bandits screeched and yowled. More bullets were fired into the crowd and bandits fell to the ground. That seemed to enrage them. They charged away from me, and I tried to lift my head up to watch what was going on but I was firmly strapped to the table. There were the cries of men and I ferociously yelled for help. None came. I waited for five minutes, hearing the dying cries and wounded stumbling past me until a young man in light yellow armour looked over me. He quickly took a dagger out of his belt and started sawing at my bindings, and was cutting me free when a figure appeared behind him. I yelled and he got the impression without me having to point and swung his dagger around. I was sprayed with blood. He looked around wildly again and continued sawing. The sounds of battle still raged on around us, and i was about to scream go faster when i was pulled off the table by him and was stood on my feet. Then my saviour ran back into the fray, wielding a frightening-looking assault rifle. I scanned the area and there seemed to be men in heavy looking silver armour, fighting against the feral bandits. Before I had chance to wonder who they were, I scrambled away from a stray bullet and it hit in the stone wall behind me. As i turned i noticed two ceremonial Electron Daggers hooked to the wall along with a carbon fibre upper armour. I grabbed them without thinking and ran for the entrance. If there was ever an opportunity to escape, it was now. As I was running I dragged on the armour and ran through the heavy metal doors that I entered through, when 5 bandits who were coming the other way down the wide corridor spotted me. I cursed viciously. The bandits surrounded me, each drawing a weapon, and one of them, held up both hands and I watched as they ignited into flame.

I swung my right dagger down, splitting the first bandits skull, and felt a bayonets' stab nearly pierce my armour from behind. I had not anticipated a full-on battle, just escape.

I turned, swinging both daggers to the left, cutting down the sword-wielding bandit. The other two men charged, one of them with a simple iron shortsword, the other with a massive silver club he seemed to pull from nowhere. I kicked away the bandit with the shortsword, and crossed my daggers into an X shape to parry the other bandits claymore strike. I threw my blades apart, making the man lose balance and trip over a stone bench. I leapt over the bench, and brought down both blades, stabbing through the bandits body, just as the other assailant lunged at me with his shortsword, he was too close to avoid, and the attack landed on my arm.

The blade was nearly blunt, and would leave a bad bruise but nothing worse. I kicked him again, sending him tumbling back, when I suddenly felt a blast of scorching heat crash into my back. I turned to see the bandit mage, a look of pure rage on his face, generating another fire spell to throw at me.

He hurled the ball of flame toward my head, I dodged to the side, and the attack crashed into the other downed bandit, setting his leather armour ablaze. He screamed, and I spun with my daggers, putting him out of his misery. The mage was roaring in anger now, tossing spell after spell at me, with little accuracy. I effortlessly dodged his spells, and grinned as the fire in the mage's hands dissipated as the magika in his body runs dry. He drew a tiny steel dagger, and sprinted towards me, and I didn't even bother killing the mage, as I crashed a steel hand into his head, knocking him out cold.

There was another door in the hallway and i ran as fast as i could towards it, hoping for escape. I couldn't stand on ceremony for my victory against the bandits. I smashed it open with my boot, and felt a heavy impact on my chest. A bolt had pierced the outer carbon layer of my armour i had taken , but had been stopped by the chainmail on the inside. I saw the bandit leader backed against the wall, pulling back another bolt. I pulled out the one in my chest, and I unsheathed my dual daggers, ducking under the bolt that was on flight to my head.

Gripping the hilts of the daggers, I was stood off against my foe. The bandit leader stood, a look of pure hate on his twisted face.

"YOUR DEATH WILL BE BY MY OWN HAND THEN!" he growled in a heavy, deep voice.

I charged towards him, bringing the daggers over my head, but the bandit moved with unbelievable speed, rolling out of my range, and drew two small silver daggers, lunging at me and landing five strikes on my torso, shredding the carbon and revealing my rough-spun tunic.

I slashed backwards with the daggers, but he gracefully sidestepped it, slashing at my face with his daggers. He landed a cut on my cheek, and another on my neck, although not deep enough to cause any real damage. I flailed the two daggers around, but he dodged it with ease. I threw a kick, knocking him back, and I raised the daggers above my head, and hurled them at him. It was close, but he managed to evade them, and they crashed into the wall behind him.

If it were not for my thick, high tech armour I would have been dead ten times over. The bandit dived through the air, and crashed into me and knocked me onto the floor. He knelt over me, and plunged both of his daggers towards my neck. I had no choice but to drop my blades to block his attack with my gauntlets, and i tryed to push his blades away from my throat.

He threw off my arms, and he raised his daggers for another strike, but i reached and gripped the dagger i had thrown on the floor , and i slashed it upwards, and I sank it to it's hilt into the Bandit's shoulder. He hissed and rolled off me, and I stood and grasped a nearby wooden chair, swinging it around and I smashed it into the bandit's head, snapping off two of the chair's legs.

The bandit lost his balance and he fell, and I gripped the ends of the broken chair legs and climbed onto the fallen bandit. He swang at my face with his daggers, but I leant back and they missed. I raised the two chair legs above my head, and stabbed the sharp, broken ends of them into the bandits chest. I rolled off him and ran out of the room, wanting to get away from it all. A wave of nausea threatened to collapse me and so i just kept running down the corridors until i saw light. The portcullis doors! I sprinted towards them as fast as i could, and was just about to crash through them when i was tackled to the ground from the side. All the breath was knocked out of my and i lay curled up, winded. I looked up to see the barrel of a bandit shotgun between my eyes. I held my breath as the finger squeezed the trigger and a shot rang out. The bandit flew through the air, crashed into a wall and lay still. I scrambled to my feet and looked around for any enemies. Instead i spotted Zer0 standing in the hallway and i sighed in relief.

'Where are the others?' I asked when he approached.

'I can only assume dead, Seth.' He replied coolly. My heart went into my mouth and I stood in stunned silence.

'What?' I choked.

'Dead, Seth. I'm sorry but how else would they have gotten out of that bandit death trap?' he enquired monotonously.

I backed away and felt the cool touch of wall. My knees buckled and I slid down. My face was twisted in rage. After everything we've been through, they died because of a couple of bandits? My stomach contorted and I felt sick. Gaige. Maya. Axton. Salvador. All dead. My only friends, like brothers and sisters to me.

'Please, we must go before more bandits come' Zer0's voice drifted. It sounded like I was underwater, drowning in my own sorrows. A strong hand hauled me up and I was pulled carefully outside and all I could see was the dazzling desert sun and all I could feel was the heat and the overwhelming rage and sorrow. The robotic voice of a Catch-A-Ride floated to my ears and the next thing I knew I was lifted into the hard seat of a Runner truck and the rocking of the drive and my emotions finally caressed me to sleep.


End file.
